Daigoro Banjo
|romaji =''Banjō Daigorō'' |alias= Lariat |gender = Male |quirk = Blackwhip One For All (Formerly) |status = Deceased |family = |occupation = Pro Hero |debut = Chapter 192 (Vision) Chapter 257 (Named) |debutanime = |voice = |image gallery = yes |hair = |eye = |eng voice = }} |Banjō Daigorō}}, also known as Lariat, is a former Pro Hero and was the fifth user of the One For All Quirk. Appearance Daigoro is a large muscular man of a wide build. He has a square jaw, small eyes and without eyebrows. He's also bald and has a very short beard. His hero costume consists of dark leather clothes, stylish goggles, and a bandolier. The leather jacket has shoulder pads, and as Daigoro always has it open and doesn't wear a shirt, it shows his muscular torso. Personality Although little is known about his personality, he's described as 'super funky'. He is very proud of his given Quirk, referring to it as 'top grade'. History Daigoro was entrusted with One For All by the fourth user. He was killed by All For One after transferring One For All to the sixth user. Synopsis During the fight between Izuku against Hitoshi in the tournament of the U.A. Sports Festival, Izuku is brainwashed by Hitoshi's Quirk, who orders him to walk out of bounds. Although Izuku tries to resist, he cannot disobey the order, but when he is about to cross the edge of the ring, Daigoro and the rest of the previous users appear to Izuku as shadowed mental figures. They uncloud his mind and allow Izuku to use One For All in his fingers, allowing him to escape the trance and win the fight. For several months, none of the users reappear to Izuku again, until the night before the Joint Training Battle, Daigoro and several of the previous users, including the All For One's brother and Nana Shimura, they appear in a dream but with his real appearances and not as shadowed figures. The dream shows Izuku memories of the first user. Daigoro says nothing, but the first user speaks for everyone and assures Izuku that he is not alone. Midoriya's dream concludes with all of his predecessors looking at him with kind expressions, seemingly aware that he is the ninth wielder of One For All and welcoming him. Daigoro interacts directly with Izuku for the first time during his round in the Joint, in which the Izuku team faces the Monoma team, who had Hitoshi in their ranks. Monoma says nasty things to provoke Izuku to make him fall into a trap. This prompts an enraged Izuku to charge at Neito, preparing to unleash a concentrated Delaware Smash, but just when he is going to shoot, Izuku's arm once again glows as One For All goes berserk and tendrils of dark energy begin to emanate from his body. Unable to control the new sensation, Izuku orders everyone to take cover while he struggles in pain, but Ochaco clings to Izuku to stop him and yells Hitoshi for help. Hitoshi uses his Brainwashing on Izuku and the mysterious black power disappears as he loses consciousness and his powers deactivate. While unconscious, he finds himself in an unknown area and Daigoro appears before him, telling Izuku that although his Quirk has finally manifested, he's using it in a wrong way. Daigoro encourages Izuku to try harder to control the Quirk. Daigoro continues lecturing Izuku, telling him that the black tendrils he was emitting earlier are actually the manifestation of his Quirk, Blackwhip. The reason it suddenly appeared is that Izuku was thinking about how he wanted to capture Neito Monoma, fitting the nature of the Quirk perfectly and so causing it to appear. Daigoro explains that the Quirk factors of all the previous wielders have been inside One For All for a long time, dormant, in the small core of the Quirk. He says that this core has started expanding and growing larger and that the same is also happening to One For All itself. Daigoro also says that its strength has also been increased due to the power of One For All, and after he tells Izuku to do his best, and that all the predecessors are there with him and are supporting him, he vanishes. Abilities Quirks |Kuro Muchi}}: Daigoro's Quirk allowed him to create tendrils of black energy from his arms. These tendrils were excellent for grappling and increasing his mobility. : Transferred to him from the fourth user, Daigoro's second Quirk allowed him to stockpile an enormous amount of raw power, allowing him to significantly enhance all of his physical abilities to a superhuman level. This results in unbelievable levels of strength, speed, agility, and durability. Trivia *His name contains the kanji for , a , and his surname contains and . **As the fifth user of One For All, the kanji "悟" of his name sounds like in japanese. Note that the kanji for that "go" in names like Goro and Daigoro is usually "five". *His appearance resembles that of the superhero, . References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:One For All Wielders Category:Deceased Category:Emitters